Time of Ours
by Amelia Letter
Summary: There were fifty precise memories that Rose, Lorcan, and Lucy shared, and they would never, ever, forget them. Chapter 2 (A Prank Gone Right): Rose is always at it with her pranks, except this time Lucy and Lorcan are the victims. Well, 'victims' wouldn't exactly be the word Rose would use. It was not, after all, her intention. Written for OT3 Boot Camp Challenge & Honeydukes Comp.
1. Creepy Crawlies and their Homes

**A/N: So shoot me. I started a Boot Camp Challenge on HPFC. This one is for one's OT3. For me, it's a next gen one, because that leaves a lot to the imagination. Anyways, since this is a huge project and school is a huge deal, this won't be updating regularly, and it'll just be a collection of one-shots. Hope everyone enjoys! :)**

* * *

_Chapter Title: Creepy Crawlies and their Homes  
Prompt: spider web  
Genre(s): Friendship, Humour  
Chapter Summary: First year Lucy Weasley gets a right scare on her first night away from home. Thankfully, a few other fellow Ravenclaw first years are there to help… er, sort of._

* * *

Lucy Weasley may or may not have strayed away from the rest of the Ravenclaw first year group when she spotted the library.

It certainly wasn't a given.

But now, young Lucy regretted her not-decision as she wandered the empty and eerie halls all on her own. Slowly, the creepy stories Molly, her third year Gryffindor sister, had shared about the school were resurfacing. Luckily for her, it wasn't after curfew.

But that certainly didn't make the place any less scary or any easier to navigate.

Lucy turned a corner with a quiet sigh and fifty or so cautious looks around her. Fortunately for her, it couldn't get much worse than it already was.

Obviously, she thought too soon.

The moment she turned that corner, her face became only mere inches away from her worst fear. A gigantic, sticky spider web.

_With its gigantic, creepy spider_.

Lucy bit her tongue in order to not scream, but she was far too petrified to even breathe. How did she always end up in these situations? The young redhead let out a shaky breath and took a cautious step away. _I will not freak out, I will not freak out…_

Suddenly, she saw a bright flash of light and jumped back, letting out a small yelp. She fumbled for her wand, but once she finally got a shaky grip on it, she spun around and held it in the direction the light came from. She frowned when she noticed it was just another fellow first year. Lucy noted his Ravenclaw tie.

"What was that for?" Lucy suddenly shouted.

"Uh…" the first year boy muttered, pointing behind her.

Lucy turned around quickly. The spider and its web were gone. She spun back to face the boy. "Thank you," she muttered with an embarrassed tone, her face heating up.

"Well, spiders, they're right vicious things," the boy answered sarcastically.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and was about to reply to the familiar boy when a flash of red hair turned the corner and appeared beside the boy. She frowned. "Rose?"

"_There_ you are!" Rose Weasley, her cousin and fellow first year Ravenclaw, exclaimed. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Erm, nowhere," Lucy muttered. She fiddled with her tie nervously. "Not really anyway."

"Yeah, well, lucky her I came just in time," the Ravenclaw boy said. "She was about to be attacked by an itty-bity spider."

Lucy crossed her arms. "It's _not_ funny," she said. "It could've been a young acromantula and even if it wasn't, there is a large array of spiders that have immediately fatal poisons."

Rose smiled. "In other words, she's deathly scared of anything with eight legs and creepy pincers," she clarified. Lucy glared at her. "Well, anyways, glad to see you're alive, Lucy," she continued. "I certainly wouldn't want my favourite cousin dead."

Lucy scoffed. "Yeah, whatever," she muttered.

Rose smiled and ran up to Lucy and gave her a hug. She pulled away but kept her arm around her cousin's shoulder. "Well, anyways, Lucy, this is Lorcan," Rose introduced. "Lorcan, Lucy."

"Nice meeting you," Lorcan greeted with a smile. "But there's only so many times I can hex empty spider webs."

"Great to see you're a Ravenclaw," Lucy grumbled sarcastically. After a pause, she exclaimed, "It was not empty, it had a _gigantic_ spider on it! Honestly, didn't you see it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Lucy," Rose said dismissively. "You have an irrational fear."

Lucy sighed. "Forget it," she said. "Let's just go to the tower."

"You sure there aren't too many spiders up there?" Lorcan asked jokingly.

Lucy glared at him. "You know, for someone I just met, you sure are cracking a lot of 'jokes'," she stated dryly.

"She's right, Lorcan," Rose admitted. "_I'll_ do the making fun of."

Lucy huffed. "Forget it! I'll walk back on my own, thank you very much," she said.

"And how do you expect to defend yourself from the spiders?" Rose asked jokingly.

Lucy scowled. "You think I can't tell everyone about _your_ biggest fears?" she teased her cousin.

Rose crossed her arms and smirked. "Just try," she said challengingly.

Lucy mimicked her cousin's movements. "Tempt me," she replied.

A moment of silence followed, which Lorcan promptly broke. "This is seriously intense," he said. "If I was blind, I wouldn't think you guys are innocent first years."

Lucy and Rose looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Well, I need some good sleep," Lucy sighed.

"Me too," Rose commented. "Let's head to the tower."

"Wait—" Lorcan paused. "Was that just a joke?"

Rose and Lucy exchanged a glance and shrugged. Lucy looked back at Lorcan with a smirk. "Guess you'll never know," Lucy said with mock eeriness.

Lorcan glared and reluctantly followed after the two girls. Little did they know that single night would be the start of an unending friendship.

* * *

**So, quite short, but I wanted to have a nice, sweet introductory one-shot before delving more into them. ALSO, something I forgot to mention: these are not in chronological order. All right.**

**-How was the grammar/spelling?  
-Did it seem realistic?  
-Excited for more oneshots?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. A Prank Gone Right

**A/N: You could say I'm on a roll... or you could just say I needed to get this up for the Honeydukes Competition on HPFC :) Nevertheless, enjoy people!**

* * *

_Chapter Title: A Prank Gone Right  
Prompt: "Kiss me."  
Genre(s): Romance, Humour, Friendship  
Chapter Summary: Rose is always at it with her stupid pranks, except this time Lucy and Lorcan are the victims. Well, 'victims' wouldn't exactly be the word Rose would use. It was not, after all, her intention._

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Lucy grumbled. "I have a Transfiguration paper to write!"

This time, Rose had taken it too far. Anyone who had heard of Rose Weasley knew she was a hardworking, waste-no-time, brilliant Ravenclaw. Of course, all of those things were perfectly true about her. However, if you were her friend, well, let's just say it was fairly simple to understand why she was Weasley.

In case that wasn't clear: Rose Weasley _loved_ pranking people. Especially her friends.

Especially Lucy. And apparently now Lorcan.

"Well, she can't keep us locked in here forever, right?" Lorcan said. "She must need us for something."

Lucy scoffed. "She's Rose; she can do everything on her own," Lucy said, a bit begrudgingly.

Lorcan laughed lightly. "Right, I nearly forgot," he replied with a smirk. "Well, she can't hold _me_ in here forever."

"Oh really?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what makes you so special?"

"Well, uh, this closet is in the girls' dormitory, so she can only keep me here for so long," Lorcan replied.

After a pause, Lucy said, "I don't get what you were doing in the girls' dormitory in the first place." The joking tone seemed to be gone. She leaned against the stone wall behind her with a sigh. "Honestly, you buried your own grave," she added.

"You don't need to know anything about why I was in the girls' dormitory," Lorcan replied with a smirk as he sat down on a musty wooden crate behind him. "But yeah, I suppose I did bury my own grave."

"Some Ravenclaw," Lucy said with a smirk.

Lorcan scoffed. "Well, you got yourself trapped in here as well, so same goes for you," he retorted.

"Yeah, but I was _supposed_ to be in the girls' dormitory."

"So was I."

"_Okay_, whatever you say, creeper."

Silence filled the small broom closet. The two looked at each other with challenging stares. The truth of the matter was that Lucy and Lorcan had grown close over the years. Lucy had, in fact, become closer friends with Lorcan than with Rose, which was odd because Rose was her cousin. She had known Rose since birth.

However, Lucy had been more distant from Lorcan lately, and Rose as well, and for one reason.

Lucy Weasley may or may not have developed a slight infatuation on her best friend.

Honestly, it happened the summer before seventh year. It was early July and she, Rose, and Lorcan were in Muggle London for the day. They had decided to stop by an ice cream parlour for some snacks in the afternoon. It shouldn't have bothered Lucy that Lorcan flirted with that Muggle girl, but it did. Even though she knew that was how Lorcan was—charming and flirtatious—she was just irked by that girl, and even more so by Lorcan.

And maybe she wished he would be charming and flirtatious with _her_.

But anyways, after about five months, Lucy noticed that these weird feelings Lorcan gave her were sticking around.

Lorcan suddenly sighed. "She's not letting us out soon is she?" he asked.

"Nope," Lucy replied. "So make yourself comfy," she added, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

Lorcan sighed and leaned his back against the wall behind him and sat down on the floor. After a short while, he slid a bit closer to Lucy.

"Hey Lu?" Lorcan said.

Lucy frowned. "What?" she replied.

"You okay?" Lorcan asked.

Lucy looked towards him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you feeling fine?" Lorcan clarified.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Lucy relied slowly.

Lorcan sighed. "It's just that you've been acting weird lately. Kind of distant and all."

"Oh, don't mind me," Lucy said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Probably just stress from exams."

"It's the middle of January, Lu."

"Well, there's still my Transfiguration paper."

"Are you going to keep making excuses?"

Lucy sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want me to say?" she exclaimed. "I'm just a bit tired. I'm sure I'll get over it."

"Okay," Lorcan said. "But keep in mind that Rose and I are here for you. So you can talk to us."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Lucy mumbled, hugging her knees to her body and resting her chin on her folded arms.

Lorcan laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around Lucy. "Stubborn little star," he whispered to her.

Lucy only rolled her eyes, but that certainly didn't stop the red creeping up her face and neck. Thank Merlin for dark and cold broom closets.

"Remember that time the three of us played hide and seek with the Potters that summer before third year?" Lorcan asked.

"Uh… I think we did that about three hundred times," Lucy said with a small laugh.

"Yeah… but do you remember that one day where we both ended up hiding in the broom closet," Lorcan clarified. "That's what this reminds me of."

_Great. He thinks of me as that little girl he fought with in a broom closet._

"Do you remember what you said to me that day?" he asked quietly.

"'Get out of my hiding spot, you little git'?" Lucy replied.

"Other than that," Lorcan said, laughing. "After we both settled down, you told me, 'You know, a true friend never gets in your way, unless they're really important'."

Lucy smiled at the memory. "Well, you're a seriously important friend then," she said. "In case you haven't noticed, you're always in my way."

"Oh really?" Lorcan asked, his eyes widening in disbelief as he turned to look at Lucy. "How many times have I been in your way?"

Lucy opened her mouth to reply.

"And don't mention what we were just talking about," Lorcan said, cutting her off.

"I wasn't going to," Lucy said defensively. "You always steal one of my slices of toast in the morning, you always walk slowly when I'm right behind you, you always distract me from writing my papers, you—"

"Okay, I get it, your list is long," Lorcan interrupted. "You've been paying attention."

"You bet I have," Lucy said.

Silence fell between the two friends as they sat on the grimy floor leaning against the wall of the broom closet behind them. Lucy noted that Lorcan still kept his arm around her. _But I'm still just a friend_, Lucy thought to herself. _He treats Rose the same way. But he never treats his girlfriends this way._ Maybe Lucy was way in over her head. She supposed that sometime soon she would have to let go of this silly little crush.

No matter how adorable Lorcan looked when he was thinking.

Because Lucy was most certainly not observing him closely that very moment.

"Hey Lu?"

Lucy quickly turned her attention forward as her face heated up. _Did he see me looking?_ Lucy thought nervously. _Merlin, that'd be embarrassing._ In that moment, Lucy was more thankful than ever that the broom closet was fairly dark.

"What is it, Lorcan?" Lucy replied.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "I feel like it's a bit cold in here."

"Well, I'll have to say no, seeing as your arm is around me," Lucy replied smartly.

"Would you rather I remove it?" Lorcan questioned.

"Well see, that'd be counter-productive, no?" Lucy replied with a small smile.

Lorcan sighed and smiled. "You're too smart for me, Lu."

"Aw, I'm touched," Lucy said unabashedly. "By the way, is it true that Alice called you 'Lory' when you were dating?"

"That was a traumatizing moment of my life I'd rather not talk about," Lorcan replied seriously.

"Okay, so you weren't in the girls' dormitory for _Alice_…" Lucy said to herself.

"Oh, so you're trying to figure out what bird I was up here for?" Lorcan questioned.

Lucy looked at him seriously. "Would you rather just sit here and do nothing?" she asked.

Lorcan shrugged. "That's a good point."

"Okay, so… Ooh, what about Jennifer Wood?" Lucy asked. "_I'll_ even admit that she is quite fit."

"She's too talkative," Lorcan replied. "One date in Hogsmeade and it was spent with her talking about how much she loves Pygmy Puffs."

Lucy laughed. "All right, who else…?" She trailed off, thinking. "Ah, what about Eliza Boot?"

"Huh… curious," Lorcan mused. "I never thought about Eliza Boot in that way."

"Good, because she's not into guys," Lucy replied.

"Seriously?" Lorcan asked.

"Yeah, now shush, I'm thinking," Lucy said.

Honestly, Lucy wasn't sure which other girls Lorcan would be lurking around the girls' dormitory for. She'd named the ones she thought Lorcan might be into—the ex, the seriously attractive, and the unattainable—but none of those were the ones he was looking for. _Merlin, how could I be missing someone?_ Lucy thought. _I know _everyone_ in Ravenclaw._

"Say, what were you planning to do once you found this girl, anyways?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"Just ask her on a date to the next Hogsmeade trip," Lorcan replied. "Snog her probably."

_Obviously._ Who could it be then…?

* * *

To be frank, Lorcan was ready to hit something.

For starters, what was Rose's problem? He had told her that he was interested in Lucy to get her off his back and earn his chocolate cauldron, not to be trapped in a closet with Lucy. Lorcan was perfectly fine asking Lucy out without Rose's 'help'.

But then again, he couldn't even bring up the topic when they're in a broom closet with no chance of interruption. So he doubted that would've happened.

And second of all, how was Lucy _really_ not seeing that Lorcan liked her? Honestly, Lorcan was at his wit's end. This was the brightest girl he knew, aside from Rose, and she couldn't figure out that Lorcan fancied her a whole bloody lot.

Lorcan decided then that women were stark-raving mad.

As Lucy thought about what other bird Lorcan could possibly be interested in, Lorcan thought about exactly how he started fancying his best friend. He supposed it was at the last huge Christmas dinner the Potters held every year. He'd seen Lucy in a dress plenty of times, but something was different about that year's dinner. Lucy wore a simple, elegant, dark blue dress that flowed out from her waist. It was nothing special, but until that moment, Lorcan thought girls were only attractive in tight dresses.

He was wrong. So very, very wrong.

There was just something… beautiful about Lucy that day. Her reddish-auburn bangs were pinned up, making her face more clear, and the rest of her hair was left hanging down her back in its usual curls. Her glasses were gone from her face, and everything about her—her movements and her appearance—just appeared so _natural_.

Lorcan was sure that Percy Weasley noticed him watching and gave Lorcan a dirty look or two.

But honestly he couldn't help it. Since that day, whenever Lorcan looked at Lucy, he saw the brightest, most beautiful girl ever. It wasn't like Lucy dressed up more for that Christmas dinner either. It was more like something opened up Lorcan's eyes. And even now as Lorcan looked over at Lucy, with her thinking face on and her hands constantly reaching up to push her glasses up, he just wanted to tell her already. But something was holding him back.

Oh, how Lorcan hated that something.

"Well, I don't know," Lucy said with a sigh. "The rest of the girls in this house are either annoying or not attractive enough for your high, majestic standards."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorcan asked.

"Just that all of your girlfriends had above average bodies," Lucy replied matter-of-factly.

"And is that really such a bad thing?" Lorcan asked jokingly. "I'm a member of the male species. Surely, that's understandable."

Lucy started laughing. "I never said it wasn't understandable," she told Lorcan with a smile.

Lorcan bumped Lucy's shoulder and shook his head, all the while smiling. _Add sneaky and reasonable sense of humour to the list of things and actions Lucy has shown_, Lorcan thought to himself.

"Hey Lucy, while we're here, I might as well ask you something I've been pondering," Lorcan started. _All right mate, hold it together and brace yourself_, Lorcan told himself.

"Oh? And what's that?" Lucy asked, turning her head to face Lorcan.

"How'd you like Butterbeer?" Lorcan asked with a small smile.

"Generally? A bit warm with extra whipped cream," Lucy replied.

For a moment, Lorcan stared at Lucy with a confused look on his face. Once his mind finally processed the words that came out of Lucy's mouth, he started laughing.

"Merlin, Lucy! I swear that sometimes you have next to no social skills," Lorcan exclaimed through his laughter.

Lucy gaped at Lorcan in shock. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

As Lorcan's laughter started dying down, he managed to reply, "It means I ask you on a date and you honestly think we're talking about Butterbeer preferences."

* * *

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ Frantic and jumbled thoughts ran through Lucy's head all at once. All were incomprehensible, and all were very much irrational.

"Uh… what?" Lucy said.

_Oh, very intelligent, Lucy._ As Lucy quickly shut her eyes and mentally slapped herself, she tried to imagine what Lorcan was thinking right then. _Probably that I'm the biggest idiot on this planet._ Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and opened her eyes.

"I'll put it in words overly smart people like you can understand," Lorcan said. "Will you drink Butterbeer with me on our next trip to Hogsmeade and spend the day with me in a romantically suggestive way?"

If Lorcan wasn't smiling that ridiculous, know-it-all smile of his, Lucy would've most likely yelled at him.

Instead, she was left tongue-tied. Brilliant.

_For Merlin's sake, it's only a boy_, Lucy thought to herself. An idea started forming in her head.

Lucy shrugged as she gave Lorcan a serious look. "Well, I suppose so, but we'll have to set conditions and—"

Suddenly, Lucy was cut off by something warm on her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized Lorcan was kissing her, but she quickly regained her composure and kissed him back.

Oh Merlin, and what a perfect kiss. It was honestly better than Lucy could've imagined. It was a soft and slow kiss, and something just felt right about kissing Lorcan. His lips tasted of chocolate and he smelled like clean cotton. As Lorcan's hands slid down to her hips and pulled her closer, Lucy felt little butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Lorcan pulled away slightly and gave Lucy a serious look. "Honestly, Lucy, this is when you shut up," he said. Suddenly, his face cracked into a smile and Lucy smiled back.

"Yes, all right, but one more thing," Lucy said. She reached into her robes, pulled out her wand, and lit it. "Why didn't we think of this earlier? We could've easily broken out."

"Well… I suppose for me it was because I wanted to stay in here until I asked you out," Lorcan replied honestly. "But you…"

Lucy's eyes widened slightly and she felt her face immediately heat up.

"Really Lucy? Why didn't you say anything?" Lorcan exclaimed.

"Well, I was bloody shy!" Lucy answered. "And you said it yourself! I haven't got any social skills."

"Do you realize—?"

"Hey," Lucy interrupted seriously. "I think the shutting up thing goes both ways."

"Fine," Lorcan said with a smile. "But would you like me to kill the spider hanging above your head first?"

Lucy's face contorted into a look of terror. "Yes please," she squeaked, not daring to move an inch.

Lorcan aimed his wand and shot out the familiar spell to get rid of the pesky critters. He looked back at Lucy and smiled. "Now," Lorcan started. "Kiss me and shut up for a few minutes."

Lucy smiled and placed her hands on Lorcan's shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

"Ah, do you hear that, Roxanne?" Rose asked. "That's the sound of success."

Roxanne frowned slightly as silence fell in the dormitory. "All I heard was a bunch of buckets falling over," she said.

Rose smiled sneakily. "Exactly."

Roxanne gaped at her cousin. "Okay, you are so working that magic on me," she said.

"Shush, they'll hear you!" Rose hissed. "Let's go talk about this in the common room instead."

"Oooh yes!" Roxanne exclaimed quietly. "Hey I just had a thought. Their children would be so adorable."

"Oh, I _know_," Rose said. "Now I can _finally_ say that to their faces."

"Oh, this opens up so many opportunities to embarrass them," Roxanne said, agreeing. "You're going to have so much fun."

* * *

**So voila. Hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**-Grammar/spelling?  
-Favourite part?  
-How is the characterization for Lorcan and Lucy?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
